My sole inspiration
by Star Cherry
Summary: It's like everything's lost. Nothing's real. Despair. And yet the sole inspiration for living. It gives you hope.


THE REASON I SING Chapter 1/2

I sing because I have the courage to remember everything. I sing because of the memories that flood over my heart every time I jump for joy at the sound of wonder. No matter how far,I will always sing. I do not mind the obstacle. I'm always inspired to sing by Lenne. The one who gave me such a gift. Because of her I can finally say something.

"Yuna..." called a very,horribly tired Rikku. She didn't look the best today, judging by her messy hair and frilled nightgown.

"Rikku? What happened? You look like a mess..."

"I know...I fell out of bed because this lug you made me sleep next to decided to push me off!" She growled. Yep. Unusual.

"Rikku..I wanted to talk more about this dress sphere. It's weird.. I never felt anything like it..."

"Whaddaya mean? You're fine, perfect! Oh- look what time it is! 7:02. Only 13 minutes to get dressed and be in tip-top shape for class!"

"Huh!"

"Hey, not to be a bother but I forgot to set your alarm clock..."

"Noticed," Yuna said, motioning to the coffee. It was barely brewed and there seemed to be something floating in it...

"Eew are those bugs? Why the heck are you drinking BUGS!"

"Shhh not bugs... chocolate!" Yuna smiled. "Just the thing to perk you up."

"Thanks for the tip, but I just like orange juice and some soda mints!" Rikku grinned as she whipped out a cup and a container. She poured some juice and popped some candy in her mouth. "Yum!"

Yuna moaned as she looked at the clock. "Rikku... Since when did we even have a class?"

"I signed us up yesterday,silly!" she winked as she produced a tiny tube from her pocket. She pulled out the tip and it suddenly grew into some sort of baton. "Dance class?"

"Oh. Yeah... Dance class."

"You feel okay, Yuna?"

Yuna held her hand to her forehead in a small bit of pain as her headache grew worse. She just couldn't stand it...her eyesight grew blurry and she started to fall. Rikku gasped as she grabbed her in time.

"I guess this means we should cancel this class..." she shook her head.

I'm sorry. This is Rikku. Yuna...has never recovered from her trances. She always has these headaches and it's becoming a threat to her career. She is so special and she's dying bit by bit... It's not really a disease. It's just...flashbacks. Yeah.. flashbacks.

Hours later Yuna recovered from her trance,lying on a white bed. She never forgot what she saw, all she knew is she kept seeing him... in her dreams and nightmares. She never could sleep without knowing that her true love was safe-which explains the coffee. Many times she had considered getting warped to the past, but she never exactly trusted the technology. She couldn't leave those she loved...for the boy she fell for. By this point,already a man.

She could feel hot tears press her cheeks. It...made her cry. She rolled inside the covers. Minute by minute, she didn't know she was suffocating. That is, until she could feel herself no longer breathe.

"Yuna...Yuna,stop." she could hear Paine's voice- somewhere. Why? Why couldn't she just... have peace...?

"Worrying does not make a problem better." once again the cold, yet protective voice signaled she was safe. As the tears went away,she resurfaced from her mountain of sheets.Her friend was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yuna,you need to talk to someone." she whispered,barely above her breath. Someone she was supposed to protect was dying in front of her. She couldn't take it. Her crimson eyes seemed to melt as she saw Yuna's small,defenceless form in pain.

"What can I do,Paine? He's gone...and I helped him leave..." her watery,light eyes held their sorrow as she had no hope at all.

"There's not much to say. You...just need to go...we've all had too much to bear." Paine's eyes glinted that familiar tinge as she felt the past rush through.

-  
Flashback ----------------------

"Var,come back! We need to go home!"

"Come on sis! It's not that far...only the park!"

A small girl with light,silvery hair followed her brother into the woods. Inside the woods lied the sacred park. It was known for barely having visitors, a place of solitude. Of course the two only knew it was beautiful.

As they watched a small green leaf,in such a strange shape dangling from a tree,it fell down low. Paine put it in her pocket, smiling.

"Next time we go here, let's bring a blitzball or something." Var smiled. He was slightly older than Paine, with Grey hair and sharp brown eyes. He was very sweet.

As Paine started to answer,she heard something in the distance. Hoofbeats. She looked at her brother,but he didn't seem to notice.

"Var, we have to go... really...really soon. It's dangerous." Paine felt a lump in her throat. She was scared. Only nine.

"Huh?" Var asked. He paused as he heard whips and guns. "P-paine?"

He could feel Paine tugging at his sleeve,begging him to go. He followed her to a hole in a tree. They tried to fit, but he was too tall.

"It's okay. I'll go up the tree." he started to climb. Paine was silent,fright in her eyes.

"I thought I heard something here... we need more souls. Fast. More of the Olca too. And hurry."

Paine could see a general-of... God knows what, but he was dressed in green,purple and orange. He was frightening,even with only 2 guardians.

She heard the trees rustle above her. Var's cap fell to the ground. She stared but didn't move. She could hear the people walk to the cap,and saw them peer into the trees. They tugged on the rope her brother had climbed with,and he fell down.

The general grinned. "Perfect... a new soul for my own..."

His two companions held Var tight and wrapped the rope on him. Var tried to scream, but he was only 9 1/2 and couldn't fight them off. He was gagged with a handkerchief.

Paine's eyes went wide as she saw her brother bloodily murdered in front of her very eyes. She felt tears sting her eyes.

No.  
-  
Paine arm was embraced with Yuna's as she felt so tired.

"Paine... it's okay."

"I just really feel bad for what you're going through."

"Thanks..."

The both just sat there like that,with the small,understanding comfort they shared. 


End file.
